


Iris

by astralgabriel



Series: Sweet As Sugar [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Gabriel can play guitar and sing, M/M, University AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralgabriel/pseuds/astralgabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam usually had a respectable attention span, but now, even the simplest of things could distract him. Like, say, an ambiguous and slightly suggestive text. Never, though, could he have guessed what that one text would've led to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris

Just another boring lecture Sam could only half-heartedly listen to, on another boring day with only one redeeming quality: Gabriel. There were a few months in now, hundreds of Tutti Fruiti lollipops, countless mocha flavored kisses and romantic rain moments later, and Sam could honestly say he’d never, ever been at a happier point in his life. Gabriel made him feel free, made him feel like his own man, to the point where Sam was considering switching majors. Law wasn’t turning out to be all he expected it to be, and his boyfriend had brought out a creative flair in him that Sam never knew he had. An imaginative, excitable, childish side.

The student hadn’t even realized he’d been practically fondling his phone until it buzzed, snapping him out of his daydream with a jolt. A new text message, a godsent distraction from this bore of talk. Sam wasn’t even sure what this one was about; he’d switched off from the first word.

From: Gabriel  
 _come by 15 milton avenue after uni x_

Sam grinned devilishly, his mind automatically switching to a less innocent way of thinking. He tapped _sure thing, love u x_ and hit send, spending the rest of the day coming up with scenario after scenario, some considerably less innocent than others, and willing time to fly so hard that his head hurt.

Sam stepped off the bus with a bounce in his step. He’d never been to Gabriel’s apartment before – the backrooms of the coffee shop were perfectly adequate for that – and if he said he wasn’t excited, he was lying. Sam’s walk quickened into an almost jog up the driveway of the house, but not so fast for him not to notice the neatly trimmed green lawn out front, or notice just how aesthetically pleasing the house itself was.

He stood outside the door a moment, composing himself, but the giant smile on his face refused to leave, no matter. Nervous with excitement, he hesitated, then knocked the blue door, only for it to swung open. Sam frowned, peering round the corner. “Gabriel?” He called out, debating whether or not to go inside. When there was no reply, curiosity won him over, and he closed the door behind him. “Oh Gabriel, where are you?” he drawled out in a sing song manner. Still no reply.

Brow furrowed, he decided the only right course of action was to investigate in a house that might not even belong to his boyfriend. Each step was tentative. “Gabriel?” This time he was answered. By a guitar. A Bm chord filled the air, and Sam’s curiosity was heightened. It seemed to be coming from the door to the right of him.

A G chord rang out, and Sam pushed the door open, to what was apparently the kitchen. Gabriel sat perched on the counter, a guitar nestled in his lap. He smiled at Sam, an arm draped the instrument, golden strands falling into his eyes. Sam decided to stick by his favorite cliché: Gabriel looked absolutely, completely and unquestionably angelic, from the innocent look in his eyes to the way the light hit his hair, the way he smiled gently, lovingly up at the student, and the way he looked so happy, so complete as he drew a chord from the guitar.

“And I’d give up forever to touch you,” he sang out, strumming away at the strings. Sam had never heard him sing before, never even knew he could play guitar, and in that moment he realized it was definitely true that someone became instantly more attractive if they were a musician. “Cause I know that you feel me somehow.” There was so much emotion behind the words, so much adoration there that Sam felt his stomach twist, invaded by butterflies much alike the first time he’d seen Gabriel, slouched lazily onto the coffee shop counter.

“You’re the closest to heaven that I’ll ever be.” Sam thought of their first kiss in the rain, how pure and perfect and holy that’d felt, and he wondered if Gabriel was remembering the same moment when he sang that line, his voice deep and harmonious and in-tune. “And I don’t want to go home right now.” The coffee shop felt like home now: all Sam’s best memories had been made there. One day, they’d have a home together. Not a house, a home. They’d have the same last name, and they’d adopt a child, and they’d have their own little family, just like Dean and Castiel. Maybe they’d buy a dog – Sam was a dog person, and he got the feeling Gabriel was too – and Sam would be the parent who tried to get their child – Anna if it was a girl and Henry if it was a boy, he decided – to eat vegetables, and Gabriel would be the one who gave them chocolates and sweets behind Sam’s back. Not that he’d mind.

“And all I can taste is this moment,” Gabriel sang out, his voice making Sam weak at the knees. If you asked Sam to describe it, he would, in line with his little cliché, say it was truly angelic. “All I can breathe is your life.” That didn’t bother Sam in the slightest. All he wanted was to breathe in Gabriel every morning, to wake up to messy golden hair and sparkling excited eyes every morning, every single morning.

“When sooner or later it’s over,” came the words, slightly pained. Sam shook his head: it won’t be over. They may have arguments, and maybe they’ll split up, but it’d only be temporary. Sam had been in relationships before, and he knew now that they were driven by lust. This wasn’t. This was something else. This relationship wasn’t based of the sex – that was just an upside. This relationship was based off trust and love. Not lust. Love. “I just don’t want to miss you tonight.” Gabriel’s voice shook a little, and Sam hadn’t even noticed that he was crying. “You won’t,” he murmured under his breath, but the older man heard him, and he smiled, his lip quivering slightly. Sam pushed himself up onto the counter beside Gabriel, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, pressing his lips softly against the shorter man’s cheek.

“And I don’t want the world to see me,” he carried on, his hand strumming out a D chord. The notes hung in the air as Sam pulled Gabriel into his chest a little more, a fresh tear rolling down his cheek. “Cause I don’t think that they’d understand.” No, they wouldn’t understand, Sam thought. They wouldn’t understand how something so beautiful as you exists, and they wouldn’t understand that there’s so many layers to you, that beneath the childish excitable exterior, there’s a sensitive man, and there’s a brave man, and there’s a fearful man, and then, right at the very core, there’s you. A little bit of each of those men combined, fused into the most beautiful soul to have ever been gifted to this Earth. I’m not sure even I understand, Sam thought.

“When everything’s meant to be broken.” Sam realized just how protective he was of Gabriel, just what he would do to keep him safe. Gabriel might be older, and probably very able to defend himself, but Sam just knew if anything was to threaten his boyfriend, ever, if anything were to ever try and break him, he wouldn’t hesitate in killing them. It scared him a little, just how easily he would hurt another to protect Gabriel. “I just want you to know who I am,” Gabriel said. He didn’t sing it – he said it, his hand brushing across the strings, and Sam knew this was Gabriel starting to open up to him. This was Gabriel willingly letting him see the layers beneath him, the good times and the bad. The past emotional traumas that needed to be bandaged and healed, the things that had shaped him into the man he was today. Sam knew he didn’t know Gabriel yet, not really, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to try his hardest to decode the man.

He brushed away a tear with the back of his hand, pressing his lips onto the smaller man’s hair. Sam noticed a lonely tear on Gabriel’s cheek, and wiped it away, hugging him tight. “I love you Gabriel. I love you so, so much,” he whispered, his breath ghosting down the older man’s neck. Gabriel placed a hand on top of Sam’s, tiny in comparison.

“I love you too, Sam, and I can’t thank you enough, for all you’ve done for me. You complete me, you really do, and I love you so much,” he mumbled back, and that’s how they stayed for the rest of the day. Sat atop the kitchen counter, wrapped in each other’s arms, singing along to songs as Gabriel played the guitar, watching the sun go down, orange and pink hues cast out onto the clouds.

It was definitely a perfect evening.


End file.
